


Crimson Flowers

by abyssith



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Feels, Flowerfell, Flowertale - Freeform, Implied Death, Sad, Underfell, Underfell/Flowertale crossover, overgrowth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7409806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abyssith/pseuds/abyssith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He manages a thin smile, and he can't feel the blood-red tears bubbling down his bony cheeks, even when they stain the beautiful gold petals framing his shattered face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crimson Flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SociopathicArchangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SociopathicArchangel/gifts).



> All credit goes to SociopathicArchangel for the beautiful Flowerfell fanfiction, Overgrowth. Link is here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5734642

"Knock knock." He raises his trembling hand into the air, and he thinks he can feel soft skin beneath his cold fingers.

"Who's there?" whispers the quiet girl's voice.

He manages a thin smile, and he can't feel the blood-red tears bubbling down his bony cheeks, even when they stain the beautiful gold petals framing his shattered face. "Flower," he manages to choke out.

A breeze swirls through the vicinity, carrying the scent of lemon and chocolate, but to the motionless skeleton, it sounds like the chiming of the girl's laughter. "Flower who?"

"Flower you today," breathes the skeleton, his voice little more than a strangled gasp, "...sweetheart?"

Then he closes his eyes, not even noticing the way his hollow chests shake with each wailing sob, and he tries to lower his hand to cover his face and control his moans, but it's like some ethereal angel is providing its phantom grasp. He cannot. So he lies there, the flowers around his head drenched in crimson, his hand shaking violently in the air. His cries fill the otherwise silent cavern, and he knows that at one point in time, there would be a gentle finger resting on his lips to silence it. And he wishes for that finger, for that tender touch, for those velvet petals on her face to press against his neck, seeking comfort from the world. Anything, even if it's just an acknowledgement of his presence.

But it is like wishing on the fading lights of an already dead star that no one even knew existed in the first place, because nobody comes to hear him choke out his four last words before he falls silent forever.

"Please...come back....

"...soon..."

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on YouTube in the comment section just to inspire more feels when I realized that it wasn't half bad. So naturally it went up on here. Everything belongs to SociopathicArchangel, and I want to compliment her a million times on the mastery of writing and the emotions she inspired. Also for making the Nile River show up in my room.


End file.
